highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Knight
The Knight was the main villain of the Original script for the first Highlander film. The Knight was later replaced by The Kurgan. Unlike him the Knight was not a savage, he was more a cold blooded killer. The Knight was a large man which used a broadsword in combat, he had an very cold voice. When he first met Connor MacLeod (Then called Conor MacLeod) he wore typical knight's armor, in present day he wore Levis and a leather jacket. Before a beheading, he often shouted "There Can Be But One". History He was a nearly invincible fighter, who killed many Immortals. Throughout his life his movements were followed by several other Immortals like: Lacroux, Neuvich and Juan Cid Romirez (Later Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez). The Knight would eventually kill them all. One day while he was in Scotland he noticed an pre-Immortal from the clan MacLeod. He killed him on the battlefield, but before he could behead him he was attacked by other members of the clan. The Knight was eventually driven off the battlefield, and calmly left the place. Years later he came into the village in which MacLeod lived. The Knight entered his house, he didn't find MacLeod but his old enemy Ramirez. They fought and he was able to serve Ramirez's leg, who hammered his sword in the Knight's side. In the end he beheaded Ramirez. Badly wounded the Knight hobbled away. In the 18th century he was part of the French army. In 1815 he would encounter MacLeod again who was known as major Dupont at that time. He met him on holy ground. And congratulated him as he had recently killed another Immortal called Mulet. He had an short conversation with MacLeod, in which he assured him that he looked forward to the day he would kill him. The Gathering In modern day the Knight tracked down MacLeod, using immigration notaries in Liverpool and birth records in Church Hill. MacLeod was now living under the name Richard Taupin. On his way he beheaded an Bulgarian Immortal (Osta Vazilek). Taupin was investigated for the murder on Iman Fasil and another unnamed Immortal. The Knight found Taupin at an cemetery in Felton, Delawere. He was together with Brenna Cartwright (Brenda Wyatt). Taupin hadn't his sword with him. The Knight attacked Taupin with brute force, he smashed every thing that stood in his way with his sword. Before he could behead Taupin, an elderly watchman interfered. The Knight killed the man, but in the distraction Taupin and Brenna fled. Some time later the Knight was sitting in an church at Washington D.C. Thereafter he got on with his search for Taupin. He beheaded Kahn, an old friend of Taupin. The Knight kidnapped Brenna, and let Taupin come to him. He was at the Jefferson Memorial. The two fought, and after a short duel the Knight wounds Taupin. Before he could deliver the final blow two policeman were coming up the steps. The Knight killed them both. Then he ordered Taupin to get back on his feet. Taupin didn't want to, but the Knight was not yet satisfied. He would kill Brenna instead when Taupin didn't do what he wanted. Taupin got up and fought him. The Knight wounded Taupin badly, and really enjoyed it. Suddenly inspector Moran came at them. The Knight ordered him to leave, but Moran shot him. When Moran got near the Knight, he revived and killed him. When Moran fell death on the ground, Taupin attacked the surprised Knight and wounded him badly. Then Taupin took his head. Knight Knight Knight Knight Category:Shadow Clan